


Does That Feel Better?

by Xennariel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Backrubs, F/M, Fluff, Sick Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel
Summary: Roy and Riza stay late to finish up paperwork one evening, but Roy has the flu and is feeling terrible so Riza decides he needs some tlc to help him keep working.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another prompt drabble written for snowywhofadesinthechaos on Tumblr.

-“Does that feel better?”-

Roy sneezed and groaned making Riza look up from her desk.

“Perhaps we should call it a night, sir.”

Roy and Riza were the last two in the office finishing up paperwork after hours and Roy had the flu. He was achy and tired and miserable and he just wanted to go home and sleep. But work needed to be done and he wasn’t about to let Hawkeye take care of his paperwork by herself. 

“No, no, it’s fine, Lieutenant,” he said, voice hoarse and scratchy. “I can keep working.”

Stretching his shoulders and arms, Roy grimaced at how sore he was. Why had he put off all this paperwork? He was suffering for it now and he could have kicked himself.

Riza frowned and stood from her desk, leaving the office without a word. Roy stared after her with a curious look, wondering where she was going. He was too achy to move and follow her though, so he figured she was finally done with his procrastination and left him to fend for himself. He went back to work with a grumble, wishing he had a cup of tea or coffee or something warm to soothe his throat.

Several minutes later, a cup of steaming hot tea was placed in front of him and his eyes widened, looking up in surprise at Riza who smiled softly. He returned her smile with an appreciative one of his own before picking up the mug, savoring the warmth in his hands before taking a sip, sighing in relief as the tea did in fact help soothe his sore throat. 

He set the mug down after a few more sips, rubbing his shoulder absently while he went back to work. He had long since abandoned his scratchy and uncomfortable uniform coat and as a chill went down his arms and back he made a mental note to ensure the uniforms were made to be more comfortable when he became fuhrer. 

Roy was so engrossed in trying to finish his work that he didn’t even notice Riza walk behind him until he felt her hands on his shoulders, warm and soft, gently working out the knots in his back. She moved to massage his arms, slowly working her way back up to his shoulders, repeating the process a few times. 

“Does that feel better?”

Roy hummed in affirmation, leaning into her touch. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Roy turned his head toward her to kiss her properly, but she pulled away. He pouted at the loss of contact and swiveled in his chair to face her.

“You’re sick, Colonel, remember?”

Roy groaned and turned to face his desk properly again.

“Yeah, and it’s terrible.”

“Well, as I recall, someone said they didn’t mind getting sick because a kiss was worth it.”

“It’s always worth it,” Roy mumbled as he went back to focusing on the papers in front of him.

Riza laughed lightly and returned to her own desk.

“If you hurry, there might be more of that waiting for you at home.”

Not another word needed to be spoken to persuade him and he began doing his paperwork with renewed vigor.


End file.
